


The Begining

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Reed has been pursuing a new drifter on the ship, finally she agrees to have dinner with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** It's one of many short stories with Reed/OFC, Phlox/OFC.

  
Author's notes: *sighs* Its the begining of many short stories that I have with my female character I created and she develops a relationship with Malcolm. As the story on folds (other short stories to the series) You will learn who she is and learn of a complicated love story. I hope you guys like them all..

And I don't own any of the main character's I try to protray them the best way I can.  


* * *

Serene went into sickbay with her usual check up, once a week, noon sharp. The room looked quite empty, other then the chirping and growling noises from Phloxâ€™s assortment of pets he kept. She figured Phlox was some were fixing someone on the ship of some sort and how the only true time she ever had with him was there time at night. Since she came aboard the ship, she became close to Phlox, the man that brought her back to health from a grave death. She found him very fascinating person to talk to. When she first came here she would sleep all day long in sickbay and was up at night. 

He cared for her, often at time he would grab a car and sit down next to her and talk to her on the latest stuff that was going on in the ship; and she would just lay there in her bio bed and listen to him quietly. When she was able to move around, Phlox took the time and showed her around the ship and it crew; even at time dine with him in the lounge area talking about his personal life. Serene found deep comfort in him and saw him as a good dear friend. 

â€œI hope I didnâ€™t make you wait to long,â€ state Phlox as he came around the corner with a tray of sorts in his hands. 

â€œNo you didnâ€™t I just arrived,â€ stated Serene as she propped herself on the table for her exam. Her feet dangled on over the table as she was slightly hunched back with her hands folded together waiting for Phlox come over. 

Phlox sat the tray down on a table and grabbed his scanner and made is way over to Serene. â€œHow are you feeling today my dear,â€ stated Phlox as he started scanning her. 

Serene looked at him with tired eyes and replied, â€œFine I guess.â€ 

â€œYou guess,â€ he stated looking at her scan readings with bewilderment. Then looking at her as thou he didnâ€™t believe what she was telling him, â€œAre you sure?â€ 

She sighted and confessed, â€œI feel slightly off my game. The passed couple of days Iâ€™ve been feeling really tired then I go to the other extreme and feel totally antsy. Itâ€™s driving Malcolm up the wall.â€ 

â€œSo you and Mr. Reed an item,â€ Phlox asked knowing there were some strong flirtation going on between them for the past couple of months. He filled his hypo spray with as sedative hope it would make matters better for her. 

â€œIâ€™m not sure,â€ she replied bending her neck slightly as Phlox gave her the sedative, â€œI keep getting all these mix singles from him and itâ€™s just simply confusing me.â€ Then she looked down at the ground and tilled her head back into position, â€œHe did ask me for dinner tonight. Maybe we might? Soon?â€ Then she looked back at Phlox in hopes for reaction. 

â€œWell hope everything goes well for you tonight,â€ he started with a smile, â€œYour hormones are slightly off. Hence, why the imbalance. I gave you mild sedative to help you. If things worsen come back and well do further test.â€

Serene nodded her head and stated, â€œThanks Doc. Iâ€™m sorry I canâ€™t make it tonight. For are game of chess. Maybe some other time?â€ 

â€œOf course I always enjoy are meetings together,â€ he stated to her was a big smile, â€œYou have fun on your date.â€ Then he gave her light tap on the shoulder and placed himself back into submission. 

Serene jumped off the table and replied, â€œI will.â€ Then she nodded her head and started to leave sickbay but before she left she heard, â€œGo get him.â€ Frozen by the words, she knew Phlox meant well, so she shook her head and walked there the doors.   
______________________________________________________

Later that night Reed prepared a table in the lounge area for him and Serene for there date. He had asked the chief to make something special for the both of them tonight. Homemade spaghetti and meat balls with some garlic bread; with a nice red wine. He placed both plates at either end of the table fallowed by wine and a candle light. He had hoped most of the members on this ship were gone, but a few stragglers wouldnâ€™t hurt a thing. 

He had been perusing Serene for months hoping to have a night like this. He loved her light blonde hair with the lose curls surrounding her face, her big light blue eyes and her beautiful smile that lit up the room, and her flawless milk skin how it glowed when the light shined on it sent him into a frenzy. As he was rapped up in how he wanted to make everything perfect for her he felt a tap on his shoulder. Naturally he turned around to be greeted by none other then her, Serene. 

Malcolm could help but place a smile on his face; she looked radiant in her simple black dress. Her long hair flowed off her shoulders and her big blue eyes radiated hope and innocence. â€œYou look amazing,â€ he managed to mutter out. 

Serene smiled and replied, â€œThank you. I always do like man in uniform.â€ As she looked him up and down, noticing he hadnâ€™t changed his cloths. Reed looked at himself and replied, â€œO I hadnâ€™t had time to change if you donâ€™t mind.â€ 

â€œNot at all, the life of Star Fleet Officer has is minor draw backs,â€ she smiled and then looked over at the table, â€œSpaghetti, looks good.â€ 

Reed snapped out what ever trance he was in and pulled a chair out for her to sit down. She took the offer and sat down in the chair offered to her and as he scooted her to the table he replied, â€œItâ€™s the good stuff not replicated.â€ Then he scurried over to other side of the table and took his place in the chair across from her. 

Serene pulled out the napkin and placed it on her lap, â€œWell it smells and looks good. You must have asked for a favor with the Chief then?â€ 

â€œNothing to good for you,â€ he stated with a smile. Serene couldnâ€™t help but blush at his statement as she took a sip of the glass of wine.

â€œWell,â€ she started as she grabbed her fork and twirled it into the spaghetti, â€œIt has been a long time since Iâ€™ve had this. Lets see if it is as good as my grandmother makes it.â€ Then she took a big scoop of it into her mouth. She sat there chewing her food and soon after swallowing it. 

â€œSo is it as good as your grandmother makes it,â€ teased Reed as he himself took a bite. 

Serene nodded her head and spoke when her mouth was completely empty, â€œIts close, but itâ€™s good neither the less.â€ 

â€œGood Iâ€™m glade you like it,â€ he replied still stunned but the way she looked. 

For ten minutes or so there was dead silence, neither one didnâ€™t know what to say to one another. Until the moment hit, and Serene eyeâ€™s grew wide. She had remembered Malcolm telling her about the system updates, â€œSo how are things going on the updates?â€ 

â€œAlright. The systems are giving us a little trouble but Iâ€™m sure in the next couple of days everything will be fine,â€ he quickly replied hoping he wouldnâ€™t be talking about work. â€œHave you found out whatâ€™s wrong with you, youâ€™ve been saying you grow quite tired lately,â€ he asked trying to change to subject. 

â€œO um Phlox told me that Iâ€™m have a chemical imbalance so he gave me a sedative for the time being, thank you for asking,â€ she replied.

â€œYou know Serene, if we were on Earth I would take you dancing after this,â€ he protested to her knowing there would be a lot things he would want to do with her if he could. 

â€œWow Malcolm Iâ€™ve never been dancing before, I would love to do that sometime, when we get back home,â€ she replied with a small smile on her face. Then way she looked at him just know, took him off guard. The way her eyes looked at him and that small smirk, to him it looked like she was beckoning for him to come to her and whip that smirk off her face with his mouth. He swallowed hard before he stated, â€œWell thatâ€™s settles it then. When we get to Earth you and I will go dancing.â€

Several hours had gone by before Serene told Malcolm it was time for her to go to bed and if he didnâ€™t mind walking her to her quarters. Cleaning there mess on the table, Reed escorted his dated out the door. Serene wrapped her arms around his right arm as they walked down the hallway. Talking about each otherâ€™s family, there history, all the battles they fought, there hopes and dreams. Serene hadnâ€™t felt so close to Reed in the past few months as she did tonight.   
He had gone all out of his way to make a nice evening together and in her head she didnâ€™t mind seeing him again. Reaching her door she stated, â€œThis is it.â€ Letting go of his arms and facing him, she gave his a kiss on the cheek and stated, â€œI had a lovely time tonight.â€ 

â€œSo did I,â€ he replied as he could feel her warm body next to his, â€œI wondering Friday if you would like to come with me on movie night?â€ 

Wrapping her arms around him and stated, â€œI would love to. Iâ€™ll meet you there.â€ Then she kissed him again but it was on his lips. It sent a shock threw out her body like a lighting blot. Pulling away she looked in Malcolmâ€™s eyes and stated, â€œGood night.â€ Then she scurried into her room leaving Malcolm breathless and whispering, â€œNightâ€.


End file.
